A saddle rack or saddle stand is essential to taking care of a saddle when the respective saddle is not fastened to an animals back by a girth. As a result, the saddle can be kept off the ground. Even though saddle stands or saddle racks are designed to support the saddle in the most perfect way, the majority of saddle stands are decorated with hand forged iron accessories, copper panel, or hand carved designs to enhance the aesthetic appearance. Existing saddle stands are designed to resemble a horse's backbone so that most saddles can be placed on the saddle stands, allowing a secure platform for the saddles. Additionally, the saddles stands also function as a platform for the riders if they prefer to get on the saddle. However, most saddle stands tend to be cumbersome, heavy, and stationary in order to function as the described secured platform. Existing portable and folding saddle stands are only able to withstand the weight of the saddle and not the rider. As a result, these saddles are unable to meet some of the basic industry standard.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rack type saddle stand apparatus so that the present invention can be securely attached to any and all tack rails, fencings, stall doors or horizontal surfaces that the user may be working or tacking their horse up close to. The present invention is much smaller than a standard saddle stand and solves a major problem in the equestrian industry of expensive saddles falling of tack rails on to the ground. Because the present invention is so sturdy, it can even be used to help saddle retailers fit saddles to their clients by allowing them to mount the saddle on the present invention and sit on the saddle to see if the saddle size is adequate. The present invention can also be used as a saddle training tool in the same way.